


Redemption

by Dragonsrule18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys Being An Awesome Girlfriend, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/F, Forgiveness, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk Made Mistakes Though, Gen, Guilty Undyne, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), POV Undyne (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Redemption, Tiny Frisk (Undertale), Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Undyne is guilt-ridden at the things she did to Frisk.  But a little advice from Alphys helps start the path to healing.  Companion piece to my Reddit prompt oneshot Sour, but can be read alone.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngleJoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/gifts).



> This a oneshot I made for the amazing AngleJoyce! I hope you like it! And be sure to check out her works! She's an amazing Alphyne writer!

Undyne was patrolling through Snowdin, checking on the monsters there to see if they needed anything and to make sure there wasn't a stampede as the happy monsters prepared to go to the surface.

As she passed by the Libraby, she saw Frisk, who was talking to the young monster child who had defended them from her. Neither of them saw her as she approached.

"I've been kinda, doing some thinking," she heard the monster kid tell Frisk. "Maybe Undyne...isn't actually as cool as we thought. She's just kinda...mean."

Undyne's soul sunk at this, though she knew it was the truth. She had been a total douche to Frisk. She had attempted to MURDER the poor kid, who had done nothing wrong, and take their soul. What kind of hero DID that?

But she jolted in surprise when she heard Frisk's next words.

"She's really not that bad." Frisk said softly.

Undyne had no clue why Frisk was defending her, and clearly Monster Kid felt the same as they stared at Frisk incredulously. "Yo...dude...she tried to KILL you!"

"I know, but..."

Undyne didn't stop to hear the rest. Instead, she walked away briskly. When she knew she was out of the sight of everyone else, she ran.

...

Alphys was worried.

Undyne had come over to help her get ready to go to the surface but her fish wife(Don't tell Undyne she thought that!) was uncharacteristically quiet. She didn't make loud commentary about their favorite anime, she didn't attempt to suplex anything into Alphys' packing boxes, and when Alphys made them dinner, Undyne barely picked at her ramen.

All of these were signs that something was beyond wrong.

"Hey...Undyne, are you okay?" Alphys asked quietly as Undyne pushed the ramen around in her bowl with her chopsticks.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, Alphy!" Undyne said a little too cheerfully, trying to give her signature wide grin, but it lacked its spark.

Alphys was even more worried. "Undyne...you...you know you can tell me if anything's bothering you. We're friends, um, more than friends, and if something's wrong, I'd like to help...okay?"

Undyne nodded quietly. At first, Alphys thought she still wasn't going to tell her, but then she softly spoke. "I'm a horrible person, Alphy."

"What?! Undyne! No, you're not!"

"Yes I am! Do you know what I did?! I tried to murder a child, Alphy! I tried to murder a ten year old kid!" Undyne cried out, sounding angry, but at herself, not Alphys.

"Undyne, we, um, we all hurt Frisk. It's not just you." Alphys told her, trying to comfort her. "It's going to be okay. We just..."

"It's NOT okay!" Undyne yelled, smashing her fist against the table. She stared at Alphys, her eyes filled with tears. "Alphys, you did everything you did trying to help people. Even if you made mistakes, all you were trying to do was help the people you cared about. But me...I was awful to Frisk. Truly awful. I not only tried to kill them, I said the most horrible things."

She looked down. "I told them that their very existence was a crime. I told them that if they truly wanted to help monsters, they should give up their soul right now. I didn't mean it; I was just trying to make myself feel less guilty about taking their soul...but I still said it. I hurt them. I could see it in their eyes. They kept pleading with me, didn't even attempt to fight back, and I just kept hurting them." Undyne buried her face into her hands, sobbing.

Alphys moved closer, wrapping her arms around Undyne. Undyne clung to her girlfriend, still sobbing. Alphys simply held her, letting her get it out.

It took a few minutes for Undyne to even be able to speak again. "I'm supposed to be the head of the Royal Guard! A role model for others to look up to and an enforcer of Justice! How can I say I stand for justice when I was horrible to a young child? And I never even fucking apologized!"

Alphys cuddled her comfortingly. "Maybe...Maybe that's what you need to do. Um, apologize, I mean. You made a mistake, but we all did. We all tried to hurt Frisk. Not...Not just you. All of us. Me, Metta, Asgore...We all need to apologize to Frisk. If there's one thing Frisk taught me above everything else, it was to take responsibility for my mistakes." She looked into Undyne's eyes. "Talk to them. It'll help you both."

Undyne nodded once, her eye still filled with tears, but also sparking with determination. "I will."

...

The next day, Undyne knocked on the door to the Ruins, nervous but trying her best to hide it.

Toriel opened the door. "Oh! Hello, Undyne!"

"Hello, your Majesty." Undyne said a little stiffly. She still wasn't thrilled with the other woman, especially after the cruel words she said to Asgore, who was practically Undyne's adoptive father, but she WAS the queen and Frisk's adoptive mother, so she needed to put up with her. "Is Frisk home? Can I talk to them?"

"Of course. And just call me Toriel." Toriel said warmly, either not noticing or ignoring Undyne's slight coldness. "Frisk! Someone is here to see you, child!"

Frisk came out of their room, holding a small box containing their possessions. "Yes, Mom?" They then saw Undyne and gave her a smile. "Oh, hi, Undyne!"

"Hey, Frisk! I...I actually need to talk to you for a second. Want to take a walk?" Undyne asked them.

"Sure."

They headed out, walking through the streets of Snowdin. Undyne made small talk at first, telling Frisk what the other monsters were up to. Frisk listened happily but still glanced to Undyne on occasion as if they were trying to figure out what she really wanted to talk about.

Frisk had always been a perceptive one.

They passed through Snowdin into Waterfall and Frisk shrugged off their coat. "Where are we going? Your house?" they asked curiously.

"Nah, that's still on fire." Undyne said dismissively, waving it off. "We're going somewhere else."

Frisk cocked their head curiously. "Where?"

"Geez, quit asking questions, punk! We're almost there." Undyne said playfully and reached down, ruffling their hair. Frisk flinched for just a second and Undyne felt terrible, but Frisk just smiled up at her as if it hadn't even happened.

They stepped into the Star Room. Undyne gazed up at the sparkling crystals that lit up the darkened room. Frisk did as well, their eyes wide with awe even though they had already seen it.

Undyne found some rock seats and sat down, patting the seat next to her for Frisk to join her. Frisk sat down next to her. Both gazed at the ceiling for a few minutes before Undyne spoke.

"You know, since we didn't have any stars to wish upon, everyone wished on these crystals. And I vowed to make all their wishes come true. I wanted to be a big hero and help everyone." Undyne told Frisk. "I was so driven...so determined, that in the end, I ended up doing the wrong thing. I hurt someone who didn't deserve to be hurt. I hurt you." Undyne looked down. "I brought you out here to tell you I was sorry. For everything."

"Undyne, it's okay..." Frisk started to say.

"No. It's not okay. What I did to you was not okay." Undyne told them firmly. "Everything I said...Everything I did...I was absolutely horrible to you."

"But you were just trying to protect Asgore. I know that now." Frisk said softly.

"I was, but I should have done things differently. I could have done that WITHOUT trying to stab you."

"But in the end you DID save me." Frisk pointed out. "I'm not mad at you, Undyne."

Undyne sighed. "Frisk, I don't get why you're so dam-darn forgiving. I was terrible to you before. Heck, if i had been in your place, I would have killed me."

Frisk flinched at this. They looked down at the ground with tears in their eyes.

Undyne felt terrible at this. "I'm sorry, Frisk. I didn't mean to scare you."

Frisk sighed softly. "It's not you, Undyne." They looked back up into Undyne's eyes, for a second looking like they had seen a ghost. "The truth is...I'm not the greatest person either."

Undyne stared at them incredulously, then laughed loudly. "YOU?! You're as sweet as sugar! What did you even do? Take more than one monster candy?"

Frisk laughed sadly, looking far older than their ten years in that moment. "I believe you called it saccharine." they teased slightly. "And as for your other questions, well, yes, but no, that's not what I'm talking about. The reason you see me as so sweet now is because you only know me in the here and now, after I learned my lesson. You see, Undyne, you and I aren't really that different. I was a pretty hot-headed kid too." they admitted very softly. "Actually, I was worse than you ever were because my intentions weren't exactly noble. When I was angry, or scared, or hurting, I'd lash out at people. I hurt people that hurt me. And in doing that, I hurt people I really cared for. I could have destroyed their lives. Thankfully it wasn't too late for me to take it back, to try to fix what I broke in my anger." Tears filled Frisk's eyes as they looked into Undyne's. "When I fell down here a...when I fell down here, it was my second chance. My act of redemption." They broke into sobs, tiny body shaking.

Undyne pulled Frisk into her arms, hugging them close. They clung to her like she would disappear. "It's gonna be okay." she whispered to them. "You know what Alphys told me before I talked to you. She said the most important thing you taught her was to take responsibility for your mistakes. And you did that. You're a good person, Frisk. You don't have to try to be perfect and pretend you're not upset or angry when other people hurt you, okay?"

Frisk looked slightly fearful at this. "But when I get mad, I..."

"I'll train you." Undyne promised. "Asgore and Gerson taught me ways to handle my own anger, and I'll teach them to you. Frisk, I want you to be happy with who you are! I'll help you, I promise." She gave Frisk a smile. "We'll help each other, okay?"

Frisk gave a small nod, then snuggled back into Undyne.

Undyne held them close, smiling softly as she stroked the child's hair, feeling a weight lift off her chest.

Alphys had been right. They needed to have this talk.

Getting through this might not be easy, but they would do it together.


End file.
